Kittens and Lingerie
by Ani-chan the hentai fan
Summary: Yuuri gives Wolfram a present for his birthday, and Wolfram decides to show his appreciation. Hentai fic, YuuRam. yaoi. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yuuri is told by Conrad that Wolfram's birthday is coming up so he decides to buy him something. Little did he know how much this gift makes Wolfram happy, so Wolfram decides to show his appreciation...

(oh and yah, I know in one episode Yuuri makes a cat sound that Wolfram says some kind of lizard or something makes and that cats make a different sound, but I'm just gonna pretend that Wolf's world doesn't have cats...

.;;)also, sorry if I make Wolfram quite OOC at parts...and some spoilers from some episodes...if ya haven't already seen 'em.

Also, THIS IS A HENTAI VERSION! W00T! yes, I have created a hentai version of an earlier fanfic, and this is it. for the original version, check out my other account, Ani-chan24.

ANYWHO! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"...What IS it?" Wolfram gave a look of suspicion at the adorable ball of fluff on his and Yuuri's bed.

" Well, in my world we call them cats... well, in this case, kittens..." Yuuri said, grinning and trying not to laugh at the way Wolfram eyed the little gray kitten. He picked up the cat with one hand and push Wolfram gently on the bed. " What are you doing, wim-" Wolfram's insult was cut short as Yuuri placed the adorable kitten (who ish wearing a red booooow) in Wolfram's arms. Wolfram tensed, but slightly relaxed when he was sure the cute little kitten wouldn't hurt him. 'I don't like this gift. I won't! It came from the wimp! Besides, he probably found it on the street!' He screamed in his mind. Yuuri noticed his fiance wasn't moving much. "If you don't like it, I can bring it back to the pet store, buy something else..."Yuuri suggested, a bit dissapointed that Wolfram didn't seem to like the gift. He had hoped that the kitten gift might cut a bit of the ever growing tension between him and his accidental fiance. 'Dammit Yuuri, you stupid wimp, now I'll feel guilty if you take it back... besides...it's so cute...'

Wolfram seemed to snap out of the little trance he was in and began petting the kitten, smiling at it unintentionally. Yuuri noticed this and a smile was back on his face in no time. "So...what's it's name?" Wolfram asked softly, petting the soft kitten and taking off the bow, which it had kept trying to cutely wiggle out of. "Well, HIS name is up to you..." Yuuri said, taking a seat next to Wolfram when he was sure that WOLFRAM wouldn't hurt him. "His? Well...um..." Wolfram had a cute thoughtful look on his face as he wondered what to name his new kitten. "How about, Kyonkichi?" He suggested, and couldn't help but giggle at the look of horror on his fiance's face. "Fine, fine, Kyo for short?" Yuuri smiled at the name Wolfram said and nodded his head in agreement. Wolfram picked up the kitten, staring into his little yellow eyes. "I...I've never gotten a gift like this... I've always wanted a pet, so badly, but my mother said I was too young... So...I pushed it back in my mind and my heart, though I've always wished for my mother...ANYONE...to get me a pet. I can't believe it was you who would fufill that little wish."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a suprised look, not expecting him to tell him something like that. He gasped when he noticed Wolfram's eyes glittering with unshed tears. Kyo (remembah, the cat) hopped off of Wolfram's lap and onto the floor, away from the two on the bed. Wolfram took the moment when Kyo jumped to the floor his advantage, pouncing on Yuuri and hugging him. Yuuri stiffened with suprise as Wolfram hugged him. He let go at least 30 seconds later, blushing pink. He stood up, picked up his kitten and walked out of the bedroom. Yuuri stayed in his frozen position for another half hour before Conrad came by and shook his shoulder, asking him if he was okay.

* * *

time change

Yuuri laughed with the others as Lady Celi smooshed her blonde son's face into her chest. Everyone sat around the large dinner table, which was overflowing with delicious food for a Birthday feast. Wolfram gasped for air as his mother finally let him go and took his seat near Yuuri. "Meow" Everyone blinked with suprise at the sound, looking around for it's creator. A small squeak of suprise from Wolfram caught everyone's attention as they looked at the young Mazoku. A small ball of fluff sat atop his head. Yuuri was laughing as well as Conrad and Murata, as the others looked on confused at the fluff. "I thought he was in our room..." Wolfram muttered to Yuuri softly. "Wolfie dear, what's that?" His mother asked him, looking at the fluff ball with much curiousity. "It's a cat... Yuuri gave him to me for my birthday..." Wolfram answered. "ohh..." Came the reply from those who hadn't been to Earth.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Doria, the blonde maid, brought the kitten back to the bedroom, and everyone ate their fill. Wolfram opened his presents, An invention to help him strengthen his maryoku from Anissina, A book on Earth customs from Gunter, Everyone at the table (Yuuri, Wolfram, Ken Murata, Celi, Anissina, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter) in a cute plushie set from Gwendal, A new, beautiful, black sheath for his sword from Conrad, A box of new BearBee paints and a new easel from The Great Sage, and... a note from his mother stating that her gift to him was in his and Yuuri's bedroom and not to open it til he went to bed.

They all soon had cake (after Yuuri and Murate explained what it was about) And bid each other good night.

Yuuri left to the bathroom to change into his blue pajamas as Wolfram opened a wrapped, rectangular package. There was note on top of what seemed to be clothing. Wolfram picked up the note, which read in neat writing,

'Wolfram- I noticed you only wear that pink nightgown to bed, I wanted to at least give you another option. Many people on Earth wear this, or so the Great Sage says. He gave me a few but I thought this one would look perfect on you! I'm sure Yuuri will like it as well. Yours truly, Mother.' Wolfram smiled slightly as he placed the box the clothing came in, the wrapping paper, and the note in a waste bin in the corner and changed into the clothes, climbing into bed. Yuuri came back in in a few minutes in his blue pajamas. He looked around and saw that Wolfram was already in bed. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Wolfram made a little makeshift bed of his nightgown for Kyo to sleep on, which the little kitten gladly appreciated.

' Wait- nightgown? If he isn't wearing his nightgown...what IS he wearing?' He crept softly to the bed as pulled back the covers quickly, causing Wolfram to turn and look at him. "What was that about, wimp?" He asked, glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes widened, as he cried out, ''What are you wearing!" Wolfram was clad in a lacy, silky,emerald green lingerie set (ya know, lacy seethru top, green g-string,etc?), a very different change of pace from his regular pink nightgown. "Present from Mother..." Yuuri groaned in his head as he slipped into bed with the blonde, muttering something incoherent. Wolfram shivered and growled at Yuuri.

"Pull the bedcovers back on us, I'm cold..." He whispered in Yuuri's ear, and as Yuuri pulled the covers back over Wolfram and him as well. "Do you smell that? It kinda smells like...flowers." Wolfram asked softly. Yuuri nodded in agreement and stiffened as Wolfram snuggled close to him. As he turned his head to look at Wolfram, said blonde took the advantage to kiss Yuuri hard. Yuuri's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he struggled to get away, before Wolfram finally let him go for air. "What was that about?" Yuuri asked in an exasprated voice as soon as he caught his breath. Instead of giving him a straight answer, Wolfram responded with another question. "I never truly 'thanked' you for my present, did I?"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram like he was nuts. "W-What!" Yuuri choked out, trying to move away from Wolfram. The young Mazoku glared at Yuuri before getting ontop of the Demon King, straddling his hips. "I said that I never got to really thank you...but if you don't want me to thank you..." Wolfram trailed off, looking away to his kitten Kyo, who snoozed adorably, snuggled into Wolf's nightgown. Yuuri seemed to be lost in his thoughts, before the Maou decided to take over. Yuuri's 'demon' side pulled Wolfram down, kissing him fiercely. Wolfram pulled away after a minute or two, gasping for air as he stared in surprise at the brunette. "Yuuri!" he asked, as he stared into a different face than earlier. "No...you're the Maou... you like me?" the young Mazoku asked, as the Maou smirked at him. "Me and Yuuri both, but you startled him when you straddled him...us...whatever. Can't you feel why?" the Maou muttered in a sly tone, as he bucked his hips, causing Wolfram to feel Yuuri and the Maou's erection press into him, making the one he was getting grow.

Wolfram let out a low moan, stifled by him biting his lip as he slipped off of the Maou, causing the demon king to frown. The Maou quickly pushed Wolfram down into the pillows, straddling the Mazoku's hips like the blonde had done earlier. Wolfram gasped as the Maou grinded their clothed erections, causing Wolfram to moan again, but this time it was muffled my the Maou's lips on his. The two's tounges battled for dominance for a while before Wolfram gave up, allowing the Maou to fully explore his mouth as he rubbed softly against the blonde's hard on. The Maou stared at Wolfram, whose eyes were closed, til the blonde got the feeling he was being watched. He opened his eyes and caught the Maou's stern black ones, who then closed his eyes and rested his head next to Wolfram's. The blonde looked at the Maou concerned, then gulped as he saw the black hair of his fiance's shorten to it's normal length as the Maou let Yuuri back into his body.

Yuuri opened his eyes to see a blushing, erection-having Wolfram pinned underneath of him. He sat up softly but quickly, making Wolfram moan softly as Yuuri accidently pressed into Wolfram's hard on. "Y-Yuuri? The Maou said that...you both like me...is it true, or is it just him?" Wolfram asked softly. He felt Yuuri slide off of him and the blonde clasped his eyes shut, hoping not to cry. The Mazoku quickly snapped his eyes open again as he felt a pair of lips on his. Yuuri was leaning over him, giving him a romantic liplock. Wolfram smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck, pulling him onto him as they kissed. Yuuri tentatively jutted his tounge out to only to have it meet with Wolfram's. The two's tounges played with each other and explored one another's mouthes as Yuuri decided to rub Wolfram's erection, which was pushing against the blonde's g-string.

Wolfram moaned into Yuuri's mouth, squirming as the brunette gently rubbed him. Yuuri smirked naughtily as he moved and got off of Wolfram to move down to the blonde's creamy hips. The young Mazoku stared at Yuuri in confusion and gasped as the brunette pulled down the g-string, revealing Wolfram's throbbing shaft. Wolfram blushed and looked away as Yuuri gripped the Mazoku's member. "A-Ah! Yuuri!" Wolfram whined out as Yuuri started to pump the blonde, making his own erection grow harder. Wolfram arched his back as Yuuri decided to use his other hand to play with the blonde's nipples. He would pinch and tease one, and when it was rock hard, go to the other nub. Wolfram's face was scrunched as he tried not to moan, gripping the bedsheets underneath him. Yuuri moved again so he was ontop of Wolfram, and pulled up Wolfram's negligee. He sucked on the blonde's left nipple as he teased the other with his right hand, his left hand still giving Wolfram a handjob.

Wolfram whimpered Yuuri's name, obviously enjoying the demon king's teasing. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, who was spread out on the bed, his face red and his shaft hard and twitching. Yuuri stopped his teasing and moved close to Wolfram, kissing the blonde hotly. Wolfram kissed back, before pulling away panting. He pushed Yuuri flat onto the bed, much to his confusion. Wolfram crawled down to be face to face with with Yuuri's still clothed erection. The Mazoku pulled off Yuuri's blue pajama bottoms and blushed more as he saw Yuuri's private bits. The demon king was bigger than him, not that it surprised Wolfram, who guessed that the Maou was even bigger. Wolfram's eyes became half lidded as he jutted his tounge out, licking around the rim of Yuuri's shaft, making the brunette groan loudly.

Yuuri moaned as Wolfram gave him a blow job, his head bobbing. The brunette's hand drifted down to Wolfram's head, tangling in his hair. Wolfram smiled at Yuuri, whose eyes were closed as he moaned, and licked up and down the demon king's member. Yuuri bucked his hips slightly, lost in pleasure. Wolfram stared at Yuuri's shaft, with was throbbing. He took in a deep breath of air before deepthroating the king, causing Yuuri to moan even louder, gripping the bed and trying not to cum yet. Wolfram took the member out of his mouth to look up at Yuuri, who motioned for him to slide up near him. Wolfram got ontop of Yuuri, laying down and getting face to face with Yuuri. The brunette pulled the Mazoku closer, kissing him passionately. The blonde gasped for air a few minutes later, staring lovingly into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram before sitting up and pushing Wolfram gently to the side. "Where are you going?" Wolfram asked softly as Yuuri walked over to a backpack where he kept things he brought back from Earth. He walked back to the bed a few minutes later, placing a small jar on the nightstand and unbuttoning his shirt. Wolfram watched, obviously enjoying the view. He still wore the lacy see through top of the lingerie, and made devided to take it off. Wolfram sat bare on the bed, watching Yuuri unbutton his pajama top. Soon Yuuri was completely bare as he opened the jar and took out something that looked like clear jam. He groaned as he covered his shaft with it, confusing Wolfram. Yuuri then coated two of his fingers in the glop before telling Wolfram to move so he was on his knees and faced the headboard. The blonde did so, but he was very confused. The Mazoku's head shot up quickly as he felt a finger enter him. "Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram cried out, confused and surprised.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, pushing his finger in deeper. "Sorry Wolfram, but I have to do this if we're going to go all the way. That is, if you want to..." Yuuri trailed off only to feel Wolfram push onto his finger. "I do, really, I want to go all the way with you." Wolfram said very softly, but Yuuri heard him clearly and smiled, adding a second digit. Wolfram gripped the sheets, as he got used to the feeling, Yuuri scissored his opening, stretching it so it'd be easier when something bigger entered him. After a few minutes, Yuuri withdrew his fingers and positioned himself behind Wolfram. Wolfram gulped as he grabbed a pillow, in case he screamed. Yuuri grunted as he pushed into Wolfram, who whimpered at the feeling. Tears welled in the blonde's eyes as Yuuri pushed all the way in. "Wolf? Are you alright?" Yuuri asked, not noticing that he'd given Wolfram a little nickname. Wolfram didn't answer for a few minutes until Yuuri felt Wolfram push against him, giving the brunette the go-ahead. Yuuri grinned as he pulled himself almost all the way out, only to thrust back in, causing Wolfram to cry out into the pillow.

Yuuri moaned at the feeling as he thrusted over and over, the last time hitting a certain bunch of nerves, Wolfram screamed into the pillow, which luckily was muffled and quieted by the pillows. Wolfram brought his face up from the pillows to pant out, "W-What...was...that?" Yuuri grinned as he thrusted into the same part, Wolfram quickly shoved his face into the pillow, crying out loudly again. "If my health teacher was correct, that was the most sensitive part in the male body, the prostate gland." Yuuri explained, as he panted. Wolfram nodded his head in understanding, and Yuuri went back to fucking him. Wolfram grasped his erection and pumped himself as Yuuri slammed into him over and over again. It wasn't long till they were both near climax, and Wolfram warned Yuuri, "I-I'm going t-to cum soon!" Yuuri nodded at Wolfram and slammed into him harder than ever. He did so a few more times before hearing Wolfram scream his name into the pillow, cumming. Yuuri groaned as he thrusted into Wolfram one last time, spilling his seed into the blonde.

Wolfram collapsed onto the bed and into his cum as Yuuri slipped out of him. The brunette moved to lay next to Wolfram, kissing the Mazoku softly. Wolfram kissed him back, smiling lovingly. Wolfram stood up, though it hurt a bit, and stretched, his stomach covered with his own cum. Yuuri smirked at him and stood up as well. "How strange, that all of this happened because I got you Kyo..." Yuuri muttered, seeing Wolfram nod in agreement. "Yuuri, I'm going to go clean up in the bath..." the blonde Mazoku said softly, grabbing a pair of Yuuri's clean pajamas and walking towards the door. He stopped as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Maou behind him, smirking and holding another pair of Yuuri's pajamas. Wolfram gulped and looked at him in confusion. The Maou grinned, stating simply,

"It's my turn now..."

* * *

end! now then, please review on whether or not I should make a Maou/Wolf bath scene or end it here. I also want to think of a name for the Maou, I dunno if they ever gave him one... anyways, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

O.O I cannot believe people liked my fanfic so much! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews, and now, what you've all been waiting for...

The next chapter! woooo...

I apologize if you guys don't think this is as good as the first chapter, but I'm trying my best. .

Disclamier: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of it's characters, or else Wolfram would always be in drag, and Gunter and Gwendal would be together.

* * *

Wolfram blushed and pulled away from the Maou. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked. "I mean it's my turn to have my way with you. Why should only Yuuri have fun?" he said with a chuckle as he noticed the blush on the smaller boy's face. The mazoku paled and hurried out of the room, slamming the door and locking it. No one would get up, they'd just think Yuuri and him had another fight or something. He shook his head and sighed as he made his way down to the large baths meant for the king. He was allowed to use them though, since he was Yuuri's fiance.

He let the water run for a long time and moaned softly as he slipped into the water which was so hot that it would scald a normal human, and was probably hurt or irritate any demon who slipped inside of it. Wolfram preferred his bath water very hot though, and had even made it hotter than usual so if the Maou came, he'd probably not want to come in.

He cleaned himself thoroughly and slipped out for a minute, sitting on the edge and shuddering lightly at the cool tile beneath his bottom. He kicked his legs back and forth slowly in the water and ran a hand through his wet hair. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise, head swiveling to see who the hand belonged to. He gulped when he noticed it was Yuuri's, or rather, the Maou's.

He quickly slipped into the large bath, swimming to the other side. The Maou smirked and laid his clothes down, already naked. He slipped into the bath, hissing at the heat but not getting out. He swum over, and Wolfram 'eep'ed, backing up until his back hit the side of the bath. "Are you scared, Wolfram? You don't need to be. I won't go on about justice and such. I just want to get my turn." The Maou said with a wider smirk than before. He was now right in front of Wolfram, closing the blonde in by keeping one arm on each side of him. Wolfram looked very worried at this. "Y-Your turn? What do you really mean by that?" he asked once again in a quieter voice than usual.

"I mean, Yuuri got to have his way with you. It's my turn now, right? I told you we both liked you, after all..."

"But... y-you already did some stuff with me earlier."

"Yes, but I never got to go into you, did I? I'm bigger than Yuuri though, you know..."

"Maou, don't, I'm already feeling sore from Yuuri..." Wolfram half-heartedly pleaded, but the Maou didn't listen, and just moved forward, pressing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Wolfram struggled against the Maou, but the raven-tressed man pressed his larger body to Wolfram's, making the blonde squeak against the Maou's mouth. Wolfram struggled for a little while more, before giving up. As soon as the Mazoku relaxed and gave up, the Maou forced his tongue past Wolfram's pink lips, and began to explore his mouth. Wolfram opened his mouth more and willingly let the man explore to his heart's content.

The Maou's exploring finished soon and then he ran his tongue over the blonde's, making it flick his a little.The two began fighting with their tongues, but Wolfram gave up soon, and then the Maou pulled away with a soft gasp. The two caught their breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

"So do you still not want to do anything with me?"

"...I-I guess it wouldn't hurt too much..."

"If it does, just tell me." The Maou said as he slipped an arm around Wolfram's waist as his other hand went below the watery surface. He then kissed Wolfram, though it was only to distract him as he gripped the Mazoku's member gently, pressing his fingertips into his shaft. The blonde moaned against The Maou's lips, a shudder going through his body. The raven-tressed man smirked, pulling his lips away from Wolfram's, as he kissed down his jaw line.

"M-Maou..." Wolf moaned out, as The Maou began kissing down his neck and chest. He stopped at one of his nipples, taking it into his mouth. He played with it, sucking and nipping, until it was a hard nub, and moved to do the same to the other side. Wolfram's head had thrown back a little, as he made moans and mewls at every little thing the Maou did. As he played with his nipples, his hand pumped the blonde's shaft.

He stopped when the Mazoku whimpered about being close, and he kissed him lovingly on the lips. He then flipped Wolfram over, making him gasp a little in surprise. His arms were on the cool tile outside the bath, and his head was turned to one side to look at The Maou questioningly. The Maou shrugged slightly. "Even though I don't have lube, I still have to prepare you, don't I?" he asked before sucking on his fingers, and then gently pushing one into Wolfram.

The blonde gasped a little, but got used to it quickly, pushing on the man's fingers to get him to move. The demon king smirked, wriggling his finger a bit before adding two more. He waited for the blonde to adjust, before doing a scissoring motion with his fingers. Wolfram moaned softly, before whimpering when the fingers left him. "Wolf, turn around." he said as he put a hand on the young-looking Mazoku's shoulder. He nodded slightly, turning and blushing at seeing the man's fully erect member so close. He knew this would hurt, but he wanted it anyways.

"Suck it." the deep voice said, and Wolfram's gaze went up, as he looked at The Maou with wide eyes. "What!" he cried out, and the Maou chuckled. "Suck my cock. Duh. I need it nice and wet before I go into you, or it might hurt more." he said with an amused look. Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "We're in a bath, isn't it wet enough?"

"...Hmm, didn't really think of- THAT!" The Maou's last word was cried out in a bit of a pleasured yelp, for Wolfram had leaned down and taken the Maou into his mouth anyways. He could barely fit in it his small mouth, so he mostly sucked on the head, or licked it up and down like an ice cream cone. It was obvious he was doing well, if the Maou's loud moans meant anything. He stopped soon, smirking a little at the demon king, who was giving him an admiring look.

"Sit on my lap, Wolf." the black-haired man commanded after catching his breath. The blonde didn't get why in the beginning, before realizing what he truly meant, and nodded. He moved, a leg on either side of the man's body as he carefully lowered himself, impaling himself on the man's member. He took in a sharp breath as he tried to adjust, tears quickly welling and falling down his face. A strong arm wrapped itself around Wolfram's back as the Maou kissed away his tears, acting so much more gentle then one would expect.

It took longer then it had with Yuuri, but Wolfram got adjusted soon enough, pushing down more so the Maou was all the way into the hilt. He groaned lightly, finding any pain starting to get laced with pleasure. The Maou still didn't move, not sure how okay the blonde on his lap was. "G-Go, Maou." the Mazoku whimpered, and the Maou quickly took his command, thrusting into him over and over, gently though.

Wolfram moaned with every thrust, his arms wrapping around the black-haired man's neck. The slowness was pleasurable torture, but he wanted it harder. So he voiced it. "Harder." he whispered into the Maou's ear, and it was like he had given the man a million dollars, from the look on his face. He couldn't help himself as he moved and pushed Wolfram onto the tile outside of the bath, having him lay down, his head on a folded towel, as the Maou stood up, still inside of him.

The blonde shrieked in surprise when he felt the cold tile on his back, looking at the demon inside of him with confusion. Any questions were answered though as the man began thrusting into him harder then before, making Wolfram cry out with pleasure. The Maou pushed Wolfram back slightly as he climbed onto the tile, kneeling as he held up the Mazoku's lower half. The blonde blushed lightly, as the demon king moved his legs so they were now over The Maou's shoulders.

The Maou slammed into him hard, making him cry out louder than before. He kept going in different places, until he finally hit the bundle of nerves he was looking for, making Wolfram scream his name. He kept hitting there over and over, harder then Yuuri ever would've gone, until the blonde screamed once more, releasing his sticky seed this time.

Seeing Wolfram in such a state of euphoria made him reach climax as well, his seed filling up the blonde quickly. He pulled out and gently layed Wolfram down, leaning over him to watch him a bit. The blonde was panting, his cheeks red and slight tears in his eyes, as he turned his head to look at the Maou. The black-haired man smiled down at him, kissing him softly. He pulled away soon and smiled more. "Let's get you cleaned up." he murmered, and the blonde could only nod in agreement.

As The Maou scooped him up into his arms and got them both into the bath, the blonde muttered "If I have to ride a horse tomorrow, I'll kill both you AND Yuuri..."

The Maou laughed brightly, kissing him once more before washing his and his other side's lover, with all the gentleness in the world.

* * *

END! whoo! xD I really hope this didn't suck, please leave reviews and tell me how it was. Bai bai bu! 


End file.
